


Moving in Together

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex and Thomas have been together for a while. I mostly try to keep my stories with as many ties to canon as possible. However, I really hate that MC is not living with Thomas in book 3, so I will be deviating from RCD in that aspect.





	Moving in Together

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

_Alex and Thomas walk into the kitchen at Thomas’s house. _

“You got a new espresso machine?” Alex marveled when she saw the bright, new, shiny appliance in Thomas’s kitchen. She skipped over to get a closer look. “It’s so prettyyyy.” Alex added with wide eyes.

“It’s for you,” Thomas answered, the corner of his lip turning up slightly.

“You know just the way to my heart,” Alex swooned. 

“It’s part one of two, actually” Thomas started to explain, his voice a little more hesitant than usual.

“More presents?” Alex chimed. “It’s not even my birthday. Watch out Mr. Hunt, you might just be spoiling me.”

“I would not be averse to such an effect,” Thomas commented. “However, it is a rather selfish gift on my part, as it has an ulterior motive.”

“Is that so?” Alex questioned. 

Thomas handed Alex a small black box with a gold ribbon tied around it. Alex carefully slipped off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a key, attached to a gold heart keychain with an engraving that read: ‘A, I love you a latte. T’.”

“How much did it pain you to write that?” Alex teased.

“Immensely,” Thomas said rubbing the space between his eyes. “You have no idea the torture it was to utter that phrase to explain I wanted it to say that.” 

“Well, I love you a _latte_, too,” Alex grinned.

Thomas scowled. “Don’t make me take it back.”

“Fine. I will just forever treasure having it immortalized in writing.” Alex ran her fingers over the words on the keychain. “Do I have to guess what the key is to?”

“It’s a key to my house. Will you do me the honor of moving in with me?” Thomas questioned. “You don’t have to give me an answer now. As I’ve told you, I just want you to be happy. I thought I would give you a key and then you can decide what you would like to do with it. If you wanted to be here more or all together, I would like that. And since I want you to feel comfortable and at home here, I got the espresso machine to happily fuel your caffeine addiction.”

“Thomas, all I need to be happy is you,” Alex wrapped her arms around his neck. Savoring their closeness, but not yet moving in for the kiss. 

“I can return the espresso machine then, if you don’t want it,” Thomas offered with a wry smile.

Alex moved closer. Their noses touched as she shook her head no. “I didn’t say that.”

“No?” Thomas challenged. Their lips were just about touching. 

“I like my moving in bribe,” Alex teased. “You know most people just get a drawer or closet space.” 

“Yes, my darling, but one, you love your coffee far more than any clothes,” Thomas began, cradling her face in his hands.

Alex smiled. “Maybe…”

“And two, you already have multiple drawers and have moved stuff around in my closet, which I have resolved to accept,” Thomas stated.

Alex kissed Thomas playfully. “You have a point. I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.” Alex kissed Thomas again, more deeply this time. She ran her fingers through his hair. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled Alex against him, each kiss becoming more fervent.

After a few minutes, Alex pulled back to catch her breath. “I think I could get used to living here.” Alex’s lips returned to Thomas’s savoring every soft touch.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me.” Thomas kissed her once more, holding her face in his hands again. “Of course, I’m not opposed to spending more time at your house if you would prefer that or even looking at other places that we could choose together.”

“Your house is beautiful; far nicer than mine,” Alex expressed. “Maybe one day when the time is right, we can find something new to start our next adventure, but for now, this is perfect!” 

“It will only be made more perfect with you here,” Thomas whispered as his lips once again found Alex’s.

“Oooh, maybe we should have a house party to celebrate?” Alex suggested pulling away with a grin. 

“And, now you’ve ruined it,” Thomas quipped. “Give me back the key. I’m taking it back and returning the espresso machine. I do not host parties. All that social banter and merriment is vexing.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Alex ran around the kitchen. “Also, _you_ would not be hosting the party, _we_ would be hosting it… _together_. This is going to be so much fun. I’m going to go start inviting people.”

Thomas caught up to Alex in the living room. His arms snaked around her from behind. “Remind me why I suggested you move in?” Thomas jested.

“Probably because of this,” Alex reached behind her and let her hands wander over Thomas’s body, she felt his body tremble in response. She turned her head to the side to look back at him. He slowly loosened his grip on her. She took advantage of this and turned into him. Alex pulled him into a long passionate kiss. “And that…amongst other things.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Thomas questioned.

“Not a chance. It’s time for Thomas Hunt, self-proclaimed hermit of the hills, to make his societal reentrance,” Alex toyed.

“We will have _our_ party, but I won’t promise to enjoy it,” Thomas relinquished. 

“Challenge accepted,” Alex exclaimed, kissing Thomas on the cheek. 

“That is not what I meant,” Thomas grumbled.

“I know, but I want _our_ life to be one we both enjoy,” Alex explained honestly. “So, how about we start with a couple of friends coming over and work our way up to that party?”

“You might want to actually move in first,” Thomas suggested. His lips didn’t smile, but his eyes betrayed him. 

Alex shrugged her shoulders playfully. “I suppose that might help.” 

Alex pulled Thomas back with her until they both fell onto the couch. She guided Thomas’s mouth back to hers. She leaned further back until she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. She smiled beneath his kisses. Alex knew she would be very happy living with Thomas.


End file.
